My blue prince
by Fucking Smile
Summary: Estaba en el peor momento de mi vida. Y llegó el. ¿Quién? Mi príncipe azul. AU/Viñeta. Para Fefitha Black


**Disclaimer**: Todo es de meyer, a excepción de la trama.

**Summary**: Estaba en el peor momento de mi vida. Y llegó el. ¿Quién? Mi príncipe azul.

**Nota**: No he tenido tiempo para subirlo, pruebas, trabajos, blablablá. Pero aquí está, y es todito para tí, mi Fer linda :D Dedicado también a todas aquellas mujeres que en algún momento fueron/son maltratadas física y verbalmente. Chicas, nosotras valemos. Y enserio valemos. No dejemos que un idiota diga que nos maltrata por amor. _Éso_ no es amor. Eso es estar cagado de la cabeza. No se dejen pisotear por nadie. Nadie

* * *

Caminé a paso rápido por la acera de aquella fría calle. Las farolas ya estaban encendidas; no me había dado cuenta lo tarde que era.

Tirité de frío, ya que la chaqueta que llevaba, por más hermosa que fuera, no era lo bastante gruesa como para abrigarme.

Estaban debajo de la única farola parpadeante. El olor a alcohol llegó a mis narices, causándome náuseas.

Sentí miedo, a pesar de saber que era Royce y sus amigos. Pero el hecho de que estuviera borracho cambiaba las cosas.

— ¡Miren quien viene ahí! —gritó, apuntándome. Sus amigos me observaron— ¡Rosalie, ven aquí!

No sabía si acercarme, también podía salir corriendo a mi casa. Eso era lo mejor.

Y no sé en qué pensaba cuando me acerqué tambaleándome a ellos. Royce me zamarreó.

— ¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto?! —preguntó con ira

— Yo… Pues, estaba con Vera…

— ¡Mentirosa! —nisiquera pude parpadear cuando él ya me había golpeado la mejilla con su mano.

— ¡Hey! —rugió un chico.

Me volteé a ver quién había alargado mi gloria —nótese el sarcasmo— para ver a un chico, bastante grande, en la acera de enfrente. Sus manos estaban hechas puños, y por la parpadeante luz se veía que la vena de su frente se marcaba.

Jadeé, aterrada. Royce me empujó lejos de él. Mis rodillas se debilitaron hasta tal punto que caí al piso.

— ¿Quién eres? —interrogó mi supuesto príncipe al grandulón que se acercaba. Me tendió la mano, y yo la tomé sin pensarlo dos veces.

— ¿Quién te crees tú para golpearla? —replicó aquel chico, protegiéndome con su cuerpo

Me sentí vulnerable… tenía miedo de Royce, rabia por no detener el golpe, y pena por que el no era mi príncipe azul.

— Ella se lo merecía —se excusó el borracho. Se adelantó un paso, creyendo parecer amenazante, aunque estaba bastante lejos de serlo. El chico no se movió de mi lado.

— Eres sólo un idiota más, no tienes derechos sobre ella. Métete con alguien de tu tamaño.

— ¿Cómo quién?

Mi salvador se agazapó frente a mí, como un animal intimidando a su presa.

— Como yo.

Jadeé horrorizada por lo que vendría, más no me moví. El pánico me tenía paralizada.

— ¡Alto! —chillé con voz ahogada.

Royce se percató que yo aún seguía ahí. Me fulminó con la mirada.

— Eres una perra sucia, Rosalie Hale.

El grandulón emitió un rugido desgarrador, y luego se abalanzó sobre Royce.

— ¡No! —grité.

Izquierda. Derecha. Izquierda. Derecha.

— ¡Suéltalo! —los cobardes amigos de Royce salieron corriendo al ver tal escena; estaban poco dispuestos a recibir un golpe por defender al ricachón.

— ¡Ayúdame, Rosie!

¿Ayudarlo? _¿Por qué?_

_Eres una perra sucia, Rosalie Hale_

Naah. No se merece mi ayuda.

Me tapé los ojos para no ver como aquel descomunal chico le sacaba los sesos por las orejas a Royce.

— Por favor, detente —susurré.

Se oyó como se desgarraba una prenda, unos pasos corriendo, y luego, nada más. Estuve a punto de abrir los ojos, pero no lo hice por miedo de lo que vería.

— ¿Estás bien?

Una mano tocó mi hombro, y yo me quité las manos de mis ojos. Despacio.

Royce ya no estaba en el lugar, sólo quedaban botellas vacías y rotas, y la chaqueta rasgada del borracho.

Asentí con la cabeza

— G-gracias por salvarme —murmuré en tartamudeos. Mi voz estaba distorsionada por el pánico.

El moreno me sonrió, y por alguna razón que desconozco, me recordó a Henry, el pequeño de Vera.

— Te llevaré a tu casa —rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, y yo no me interpuse; estaba demasiado agotada como para caminar por mi cuenta.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó el chico con voz suave—, te ves algo cansada.

— Mmmh… — fue todo lo que pude responder.

— Por cierto, soy Emmett. Emmett Cullen.

— Rosalie Hale

—Todo el mundo sabe tu nombre —rió él.

Se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre mis hombros cuando tirité.

Un silencioso gracias salió de mis labios.

Me entregó un papel antes de marcharse frente a mi casa. Me besó la coronilla, y avisó a mis padres que ya había llegado.

— Cuídate —y sonrió otra vez.

Entré en mi casa, ignorando las preguntas de mis padres. Subí directamente a mi cuarto y me encerré en él.

Me tiré a mi casa, abriendo el papel que me había dado Emmett.

_Emmett Cullen_

_8-557 4207_

_Un placer conocerte._

Sonreí.

Quizás él era mi príncipe azul.

Quizás, éste era el inicio de algo nuevo.

Y no iba a desperdiciarlo

* * *

**FIN

* * *

**

Mmmh...Creo que he escrito cosas mejores. Pero, dah, es lo que da mi pobre corazón.  
Enserio que lo de arriba no es broma. Chicas, nosotras de verdad valemos. Mucho. Aunque no sea quien para decirlo, háganse valer. Quiéranse. No sean tontas(comoyo) que se dejan pisotear por todos. ¡Eso no está bien! Todos tenemos derechos, y son para respetarlos. ¿Okey? Nada de golpes, nada de palabras feas. Nonono. Eso no es amor.  
Asi es. Un besito! Las quiero.  
Denle al botoncito de abajo, ¿Si? Uno. Nada más. No les cuesta nada.  
¡Adios!


End file.
